Now You're Gone
by mjxoxo
Summary: Based on the music video and song Now you're Gone by Basshunter! One-shot/song-fic


**Hello people! Its mjxoxo and this is my first Kick one-shot/song-fic. It's based on the song and music video of Now You're Gone by Basshunter. I really suggest checking it out because it's a great song! Everyone is in their 20s in this one-shot. BTW just so people aren't confused it switches from Kim's POV to Jack's POV after every few lyrics. In **_**italics are the lyrics in **_**plain text is the story. On with the one-shot! **

"_Now You're Gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong__**"**_

I had just sent Jack a text. It said "sorry i cnt c u ne more"

"_I miss you here_

_Now you're gone"_

Kim just broke up with me. I don't know what to do. I start pacing and then text the guys to come over.

"_I keep waiting here by the phone"_

I was hoping jack would text back. He didn't. I texted Grace and Julie.

"_With your pictures hangin' on the wall"_

I was waiting for the guys to come over. I suddenly stopped and looked at my wall. Pictures of me and Kim were everywhere. I still love her no matter what.

"_Now you're gone"_

I was waiting for a reply from either Grace or Julie. I missed Jack more than I thought I would.

"_I realized my love for you was strong"_

I was pacing in my room. The guys texted me saying that they were on their way.

"_And I miss you here_

_Now you're gone"_

I heard my laptop "DING!" and I checked the screen. It was an IM from Grace.

MESSAGE

Frrom:Grace69

We r on our way 2 urs CYA! X

"_I keep waiting here by the phone"_

I was staring at my phone. Hoping it would ring. Hoping Kim would text me and say it was a mistake.

"_With your pictures hanging on the wall"_

I found the box that had all the pictures of Jack and me. I was taking them out one by one looking at all the good times we had.

"_Is this the way it's meant to be"_

I was thinking thoughts if me and Kim breaking up was meant to be. I was interrupted by the guys barging in. "Hey guys!" I say and we do our bro hand shake.

"_Only dreaming that you're missing me"_

I missed Jack. I hope he misses me too. My thoughts were put away when Grace and Julie came in. 'Hey girl!" Julie said. "Jerry's DJing at the club! Let's get dressed and go!" Grace said.

"_I'm waiting here at home"_

Eddie showed me a text on his phone "Jerry DJing 2nite." Then he started mocking bad dance moves as a joke.

"_I'll be crazy now you're gone"_

'No,no,no" I say to Grace's choices for what I should wear to the club. Then I hear her shriek and yell 'I think this is it!"

"_There's and empty place in my heart"_

Eddie, Milton, and I are dancing like loons before we go to the club. Even though I'm having a good time hanging with the guys my heart feels like there's an empty place there.

"_Without my Anna it will break apart_

_It won't heel it never fades away"_

I put on a sparkly black dress and let my hair out. Julie put on a white dress and Grace wore a sequined gild tube top with a jean mini skirt. We did our makeup and grabbed our shoes while running out the door running barefoot to Julie's car.

"_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday"_

We were driving to the club. My mind always went back to Kim and I couldn't stop it.

_*DANCE TUNE*_

I was on the dance floor solo because Grace and Julie were getting drinks. My dancing has gotten better over the years. Grace and Julie finally came back and we were dancing with each other.

"_Now you're gone_

_I realized my love for you was strong"_

The guys and I were getting drinks after we said 'Hey!" to Jerry who was DJing. I turned around in my seat and noticed Grace, Julie, and Kim dancing on the dance floor.

"_And I miss you here now you're gone"_

Grace, Julie, and I were dancing with each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack, Milton, and Eddie having drinks at the bar.

"_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With yourpictures hangin' on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me"_

I think Kim caught me staring so I turned around and chuckled. Eddie "ooed" the way kids do in elementary school and Milton nudged me with his elbow.

"_I'm waiting here at home"_

I saw Jack and I missed him. I sent him a text.

"_I'll be crazy now you're gone"_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out. It was a text from Kim. It said "i miss u. meet me on the dance floor"

"_Now you're gone"_

I see Jack get up from his seat

"_I realized my love for you was strong"_

He took a step closer

"_And I miss you here now you're gone"_

She took a step closer.

"_I keep waiting here by the phone"_

He took a step closer

'_With your pictures hanging on the wall"_

She took a step closer

"_Is this the way it's meant to be"_

He took a step closer

"_Only dreaming that you're missing me"_

She took a step closer

'_I'm waiting here at home"_

We were standing right in front of each other

"_I'll be crazy now you're gone"_

I came a little closer and there was hardly an inch between us

"_There's an empty_ _place in my heart"_

I went a little closer so there was hardly a centimeter between me and Jack.

"_Without my Anna it will break apart"_

She put her arms my neck

"_It won't heal it never fades away"_

I leaned in for a kiss. It was fierce yet passionate.

"_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday"_

**Yeah this was my one-shot. I hope y'all liked it and enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R (read and review)**


End file.
